1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a unit type clean room.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, installing a clean room by newly building or rebuilding requires large equipment, and the clean room cannot be easily installed because of problems such as high costs or an installation location.
To solve such problems, a clean booth unit and a clean room including the same described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-272921 has been proposed as a clean room that can be installed at low costs without requiring much load of equipment.
However, the clean booth unit and a clean room including the same have a configuration in which a plurality of small clean booth units are arranged along an assembly line in the clean room and adjacent clean booth units successively suck air in the assembly of accurate instruments, and when many operators and operation steps are required, many clean booth units are required. Thus, although the costs of only one clean booth unit are low, requiring many clean booth units may finally cost high.